


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Communication Failure, Getting Back Together, Hoya-centric, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sungjong-centric, Temporary Amnesia, The Chaser Era, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: After an accident,Hoya ends up forgetting everything from the past five years of his life......except for Lee Sungjong.Only problem?He and Sungjong broke up two weeks before the accident.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong





	Untitled

**5:20 PM**

_"Please tell me that you aren't being serious."_

_Howon doesn't dare look at Sungjong.He feels that his heart would break if he did."I'm sorry."Is all he says in response,still unable to look his maknae in the eyes._


End file.
